How a Genie became a Thief
by metalshootingstar
Summary: Before there was Flynn Rider saving a lost princess or even Eugene Fitzherbert, there was a genie who had been saved by a young man. Then one day, that Genie became a human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled the Series**

 **So, inspired by a joke I made to a friend on how Eugene is actually the Genie from Aladdin, originally I placed this in the Tangled category only, when I realized since I am using Aladdin characters I should probs just put it in the crossover section. so..yeah enjoy.**

* * *

Genies live for a very...very long time.

That was an understatement, all things considered. From the moment he came into existence, he knew his one purpose in life, and that was to serve a master. That's what genies did, they served people. Granting wishes left and right(albeit with a few catches. 1. They couldn't make anyone fall in love, 2. No wishing for more wishes, 3. they couldn't bring back the dead, and 4. they couldn't kill anyone. Which was great. It was amazing to have limitations quite frankly, since he certainly did not want to be going around forcing love on anyone or killing people. He wasn't for that. The whole bit about only three wishes limited his freedom sure, but it also limited his time with less than savory masters.

Not bringing people back from the dead though...that was one he had mixed feelings on.

He understood that people wanted their loved ones back. Except, nothing can bring back the dead, he can resurrect the body sure but to actually bring back the person it belonged to. With intact thoughts, hopes, feelings, memories...the things that made a person who they were? He couldn't do that. Usually his masters would react with anger, or sadness. The ones full of anger, would apologize, and explain that they only wanted to see their beloved again. The sad ones...those were the hardest, because they would look up at him like their whole world just collapsed.

Then came one master in particular, one who wanted to live forever. Well, there was nothing in the rules against that, except after his three wishes that master had refused to let him go, instead choosing to do what any sensible person would do and lock him in some hidden death cave in the desert. Because, clearly that was logical wasn't it? Ten thousand years, he was stuck in that cave. Ten thousand years, his world was limited to that itty-bitty living space inside the cave where one wrong move could result in his painful death. Then came another, someone who was a genuinely good person.

Bit of a trickster, and cunning sure but all Al wanted was to be a prince to woo this girl he'd fallen in love with. It even surprised him, when Al wondered what he wanted...because no one ever asked him that before.

Well, he wanted freedom. The freedom to explore the world, sure the phenomenal cosmic powers were fun and useful for his gags and wisecracks, or emphasizing his point, or heck inventing all those people for "Prince Ali's" parade. But that paled in comparison to being his own master. To not have to go, hey what do you need every five seconds when someone rubs his lamp.

Al loved Jasmine, and what they had was something he couldn't comprehend because he'd never really felt it before. He knew humans loved each other, he knew some if not most people shared a strong bond but what those two had...that was special. True love, it was called, and yeah it was founded on a lie but...it was a lie Al thought would not only impress her it was a law that she had to marry a prince. Boy he was glad later, that Corona didn't have that law...though by this point he figured it was kind of too late to do anything even if they wanted to. There was also the tiny point of Jafar, and frankly he'd rather take on Mother Gothel again than Jafar, because at least Mother Gothel didn't come included with creepy space invasiveness, plans for global domination, and general creepster vibes.

It took awhile, but the kid got there.

Learning his lesson that it was better to be himself, because Jasmine hadn't fallen in love with Prince Ali...she fell for Aladdin. She fell hard and fast, just as he had and honestly, that was what mattered. That they loved each other, not because of fancy titles or status, but because they saw something in one another, because they genuinely cared about each other, because they helped each other, and truly loved each other. That was what mattered. Simplistic sure, but well it was hard to describe True Love. He remembered when Al described it to him. After having been sultan for years, now looking more like his father, with a beard that was snow white, laying on his bed.

" I dreamed of being rich and living in a palace...and when I met Jasmine, she became my new dream."

Well being free had always been his dream, and he'd gotten it. He just chose to stay with Al, because they were friends and he'd grown fond of the guy and Jasmine, even Abu and the talking parrot he'd grown fond of.

Except Aladdin wasn't as young as he used to be.

The Sultan had moved on long ago, as had Rajah, Iago, and Abut...even Jasmine had moved on. Al was all he had left, and he'd be leaving him soon too.

" There'll be nothing left or you here soon, I set you free a long time ago old friend...now it's time to say goodbye." Al had said.

" But, Al buddy it-"

It's fine Genie. We knew this would happen eventually. You were trapped in a lamp for ten thousand years, you don't have to stay trapped with my family for the next ten thousand. " Said Aladdin, before coughing into his handkerchief. " I lived a good life, a life I never would have had if it weren't for you...so thank you Genie, thank you for being my friend. "

Oh that did it, the waterworks started coming, but Al just smiled and in that moment Genie felt something he'd only felt but a few times before. His heart was breaking.

" Al...you could always wish to be immortal." He'd said. Al just chuckled and shook his head.

" Thank you for the offer but, I think I've kept Jasmine waiting long enough. Go Genie, find your new dream." Had been his last words.

Carpet chose to stay with Aladdin's family, but he didn't...there were too many memories both sad and good there. He left Agrabah all together, and now all there was left to do was roam the world which now felt empty. He had never fully understood why people wanted loved ones back from the dead...until now. He wanted nothing more than to bring his friends back. For them to just pop out and go 'Hey sorry for that really cruel joke we just did, but surprise we're alive!' Except that didn't happen. Life began...it ran it''s course...and then people died.

That wasn't fair

His friends didn't deserve that. No one did.

Then he was found by that old master,

"Told you I'd come for you, once you and the boy had parted ways." He'd said...and oh that sent a chilling fear down his spine. The next years were spent in fear, running from that old man. Everywhere he turned the old man was there. How he found him? He didn't know, but he did. He couldn't go back to Al's family, after a few generations, they were just another royal family under no obligation to help him. He couldn't turn to any of the other friends he and Al had made. All of them were long gone by this point, even Eden...he wasn't going to put Eden in danger. So that's when an idea came to him, his old master wanted him as a genie...well...he was going to give it all up to be human. He was so glad, that Jafar kept a record of all his books and tomes because yes a genie could turn human. At the price of giving up their power and immortality which frankly at this point was a nuisance.

So he relinquished his powers...

Starting life on the human end was hard, with no family to call his own and living on the streets. He supposed fate or whatever, had a really..really dark sense of humor. Seriously, how did Al do this every day and make it look so easy? Constantly ducking palace guards, stealing to survive, and all without magic? Some days he'd even go hungry and it was always cold. It was all worth it, he'd tell himself...all to keep himself safe from that master. Soon Genie began to disappear and fade away, leaving only Eugene Fitzherbert. A young street rat living in Corona, a kingdom that was a good ways away from Agrabah...also much different than Agrabah. He couldn't control where he was born, he just...was. Sometimes he wished he could have his magic back, because this whole street rat thing would be much easier.

Then he'd heard the tales of Flynn Rider...and Flynn Rider, reminded him of an old friend he'd known long ago.

So Eugene faded and then came Flynn Rider.

He was a reknown thief, wanted posters dotted the land for him (though seriously was it that hard to get his nose right? He could only imagine, Iago laughing at him, from whatever bird afterlife there was) It was kind of fun actually. He didn't have phenominal cosmic powers anymore and yeah he was a wanted thief but...he had a dream. To live in a castle and be rich...but that was Al's dream. Was he trying to subconsciously live Al's dream because he missed the guy? He didn't know.

Then one day...something happened.

He met this girl.

Sheltered and locked away in a tower for eighteen years, trapped and used for her magic...oh he knew how that felt. He understood now more than ever what Al and Jasmine had. Why Jasmine was Al's dream...because Rapunzel was his Jasmine, she was his new dream. He had saved her from Gothel, had freed her from her shackles like Al had freed him all those centuries ago. They were free...she was home with her family, and dying was incredibly painful, but it was worth it. Not only had he come back to life, ( Rapunzel could actually bring back the dead...guess magical golden flower magic was more powerful than genie magic) he could stay with her.

And while genies lived a long time, humans didn't...he could stay with her.

Eugene and Rapunzel could grow old and happy, until they died (now that he knows he actually can die naturally)...but that was a long ways away.

" Eugene!"

" What?" He'd asked, as she giggled standing there at the stall with Varian and Cassandra while the kid was looking through his list.

" Are you ok? You've been staring into space all day." Said Rapunzel.

" Yeah, something you want to share with the rest?" Asked Cassandra sarcastically.

" Nah, just thinking about an old friend." Said Eugene, when he stopped before a stall at the sight of his old lamp. Brown eyes looked down at it, as he gengerly picked it up.

" What is it?" Asked Rapunzel, immediately going over to him.

" Looks like, a lamp. I heard that supposedly if you rubbed it, a genie would appear to grant you wishes. Silly right?" Asked Varian with a chuckle.

" Yeah, silly." Said Eugene, smiling fondly at it. It had been his prison for ten thousand years sure, but...it held some good memories. He looked up, at the merchant who was trying to sell a hookah to another person. " How much for it?"

" Eugene, you're actually going to buy it?" Asked Rapunzel.

" Of course blondie, lets just say...it has a story behind it." He replied, as he payed for it. The other three looked at him strangely, especially since to them it was just an ordinary lamp. " Why don't I tell you guys, along the way. It once changed the course of a young man's life."

" That old thing?" Asked Cassandra.

" Yup, this old thing." Said Eugene holding it up.

" Ooh, I want to hear the story." Said Rapunzel enthusiastically sitting on a nearby bench.

" Yeah, I have some time to kill." Said Varian sitting next to her, Cas rolled her eyes but...still seemed semi interested.

" It starts on a dark night, when a dark figure awaits...with a dark purpose." Said Eugene, before beginning his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled the Series**

 **So, I realise I should prbably post this in the crossover section, but honestly the story mostly focuses on Tangled than Aladdin later on. Though there are some bits of the Aladdin show mentioned.**

* * *

" Blast! Twenty-four years, and there has been no sighting of that blasted Genie!" Yelled the old man, as he slammed his fist down on the table which he immediately regretted. Ajed Al-Gebraic was an old man, centuries old. When he wished for eternal life, he should've also wished for eternal youth, that was for sure...he'd correct that soon enough. He turned to the two Muktaar's before him. A Muktaar was a Genie's enemy, large lizard like creatures that could stand and walk on two legs, and masterfully swing a sword with their hands. The original Muktaar he'd hired was long gone but he'd gone through quite a few of them over the years trying to find a genie. His old genie, but how could a genie disappear in under twenty four years wit no sign at all? It was as if he'd vanished without a trace. He'd explored the farthest reaches, from Agrabah to a small coastal kingdom in Denmark, down to Greece, to China, and even up in Arendelle but there was absolutely no sign of him.

" Master, there is one kingdom we have not checked." Said one of the Muktaars, with his low gravely voice.

"Oh? And where is that?" Asked Ajed.

" Corona." He replied, pointing to the map where there had been crossed out so many other kingdoms and lands save for a big question mark on the western part of the map, in an area no one had ever explored before...and Corona, a small kingdom, somewhere near the Southern Isles.

"Hmm, well? What are you waiting for...Go!" He ordered and the Muktaars, when a figure watched from the shadows.

In another world, Mirage watched and chuckled at the foolishness of the old man. Truthfully, the cat goddess had known the identity of the Genie. She had known all this time, after all with the death of her nemesis Aladdin she wanted to make sure that blue idiot's magic didn't fall into anyone else's hand. The thief is just as bad, if not worse than Aladdin since he was just so...good and righteous, eugh it was sickening. Then there was that little ray of sunshine, Princess Rapunzel. Even her name was cavity inducing. She waved her clawed hand over the portal, and saw Eugene with Rapunzel and their little friends.

Perhaps she should make this...interesting. Actually, why not make this a little game? After all, she loved a wager every now and then. She chuckled, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

" And then, Jasmine and Aladdin flew off on the magic Carpet..and that is where the story ends. A happy end to the tale." Said Eugene, Varian and Rapunzel gasped, mesmerized still Cassandra knitted her brows and looked at Eugene strangely. It was odd that he could tell such a story in great detail, and it was almost like he knew Aladdin judging by the sometimes wistful looks he'd give...nah that was probably just some odd coincidence or something.

" Woah, this tiny lamp did all that?" Asked Rapunzel, turning to the lamp in surprise with a huge smile on her face.

" Of course it did." Said Eugene, proudly.

" Where did you hear this story?" Asked Varian.

" I heard it on my travels as a wanted man, you'd be surprised what merchants will tell you in Agrabah when they're desperate for an audience." He replied with a small chuckle.

"You've been to Agrabah? What's it like?" Asked Rapunzel immediately, green eyes shining with enthusiasm and curiosity making Eugene chuckle. Listening, as he described Agrabah to her. Cassandra rolled her eyes once more, when something seemed...off. She knitted her brow, and green eyes scanned the crowd, when she spotted something shift among the shadows in the alleyways. No, maybe she was just imagining things..was she?

" Hey, Varian are you done getting your shopping list?" Asked Cassandra, they'd been there for over an hour, and the sun was beginning to go down.

" Oh right uh, sorry buddy." Said Eugene apologetically.

"It's fine, I can always get the rest of the stuff later, I liked the story though." Said Varian with a smile. " But I should probably head back."

"Yeah, so should we." Said Cassandra, turning back to Rapunzel which meant that something didn't feel right. Rapunzel and Eugene shared a look, before Eugene shrugged. Oh well, they didn't really understand what was going on but it had to be something if Cassandra wanted to head home already. They gasped, as Mirage appeared before them. Eugene's eyes widened, as Cassandra pulled out her sword while Varian pulled out some vials of alchemy. Everyone else however, screamed, and hid at the sight of her. Then again, she was a human like cat with glowing green eyes, and claws on her hands and flowing black hair.

" Mirage." Said Eugene, causing Rapunzel to look up at him strangely.

" You know her?" Asked Rapunzel, the other two looked up at him curiously.

"Uh, y-yeah, I mean-"

" Oh he knows me quite well, don't you Eugene." Said Mirage, placing heavy emphasis on the 'gene' part of his name. She waved her hands, tossing Varian and Cassandra to the side, as both of them immediately landed on their sides. Eugene stood infront of Rapunzel, who was staring at the sorceress in abject horror. The Princess cried out, as Rapunzel was transported in a puff of smoke to Mirage's side. Freezing in fear, as she placed her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders.

" Rapunzel!" Exclaimed Eugene, as Cassandra stood once more sword still at the ready while Varian stood up.

" Aww, isn't she just the sweetest, purest little thing." Said Mirage, using one of her hands to caress Rapunzel's chin and lift it up. The Princess shook her head, and removed her face from Mirage's hands. " Ooh, but she sure does have some spark doesn't she?"

" Let her go Mirage." Said Eugene glaring at her.

" Why don't you make me? Oh that's right, you can't do that anymore can you? Could it be, you don't care what happens to her?" Asked Mirage.

" Of course I do! Rapunzel-"

"Is your new dream, yes yes I've heard." She replied, Eugene's eyes widened because how did she know that? Then again, she was Mirage, of course she'd know.

" Eugene, some information sure would be nice, for those of us not in the loop." Said Varian.

" Oh how rude of me, I'm Mirage the mistress of all evil and an old friend of Eugene's...or rather, old enemy I should say." She replied, before disappearing and reappearing behind Eugene, clawed hands gently placing themselves on his upper arms. " I haven't seen you in a long, long time I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

" Well I've been trying to, but we never forget what nightmares are made of." Said Eugene, glaring at her.

" Aww, Aladdin would be so proud if he could see you now." She replied, and Eugene immediately turned around, ready to punch her when she used her magic to knock him back. Rapunzel gasped, as she immediately rushed over to his side. Cassandra ran at Mirage with a sword, and sung it though the cat woman kept on dodging her attacks. Varian tossed one of his jellylike substance pods, in an effort to stop Mirage...only to trap Cassandra instead. The young guard in training glowered slightly at Varian in annoyance, as he chuckled and shrugged sheepishly and quickly freeing her.

"Enough Mirage." Said Rapunzel, as she stood. Mirage paused and looked at the princess, her eyes widened...because she recognized that look in Rapunzel's green eyes. The same defiant glint, that were always present in Aladdin's brown ones. She growled, as she went over, and gripped Rapunzel by her throat lifting her upwards. The princess immediately tried to get out of her grasp, struggling to breathe.

" Everyone wants to be the hero don't they...even little princesses, who should mind their own business. " Said Mirage, before dropping Rapunzel. Rapunzel took in a deep breath, coughing as her hand went to her now sore throat. Immediately Varian and Cassandra stood before Rapunzel, glaring at Mirage. " Hmph, never the less, I got what I came here for. I wanted to see just what Ajed was up against...and to play a little game."

" What kind of game?" Asked Cassandra coolly.

" Hide and seek." Mirage went over to Eugene, and immediately began to levitate him before causing him to disappear.

" Eugene!" Cried out Rapunzel, as Varian immediately held her back from attacking Mirage, knowing she'd get hurt even worse. " Give him back!"

" Aww, are you going to cry, sunshine?" Asked Mirage, reaching over and gently lifting Rapunzel's chin. " Don't worry, he'll be relatively unharmed. Safe and sound, in a deep sleep...of course you won't be the only one searching for him. Tell me, how well do you know Eugene Fitzherbert?"

" What are you talking about?" Asked Rapunzel.

" You tell me. You have seven days to find him, if you find him you can have him back...if not, your competitor will get him." She replied, before disappearing. Rapunzel shook her head, as the tears spilled from her eyes because Eugene was gone...trapped somewhere, and she didn't even know where to look or even why she'd taken him...and just who else was after him. Cassandra knelt beside her, and wrapped her arms tightly around Rapunzel.

"It's ok Raps, we'll find him." Said Cassandra reassuringly.


End file.
